Try Me
by WhatWouldFatAmyDo
Summary: "Can I help you?" I held my head up high, satisfied that I'd won the stare-down. "You're sitting in my seat," I announced, glaring at him. He grinned and I raised my eyebrows. Nobody had ever given me that reaction before. I got annoyed then. "Move," I continued, nodding my head for emphasis. He just coughed half-heartedly and continued grinning, "Now," AU - Rated T for language
1. Tuesdays

**AN: Hi! First story - please enjoy! :)**

* * *

I arrived at Forks High on a typically dreary Tuesday morning. Rubbing the sleep out of my brown eyes and suppressing a yawn, I looked at myself in the wing mirror. My brunette hair was messy and stuck up like a hay stack, and my makeup was smudged slightly under my eyes, shadowing my cheeks. My pale skin looked especially sickly today, and I scratched my face in annoyance. Shrugging on my worn out black jacket, I stepped out of my rusted old truck. Man, I loved that piece of trash. Slamming the door quickly, I strode over to the front office to sign in - I was late. Again. Charlie wouldn't be happy.

Mrs Cope smiled disappointedly at me when I walked in, quietly remarking like she usually did about my tardiness,  
"At least I turned up," I would always retort and Mrs Cope would always reply with another sigh. She scrolled through her computer to find the name 'Swan' and with a few clicks of her mouse, sent me on my way. I casually headed to period one - English in room 73, with Mr Vesalius. When I arrived at the door, the teacher was faced towards the board, and I tried to open the door and sneak in without Mr Vesalius noticing. I made it to my desk, glad that the teacher hadn't reacted to the giggles and snickers of the students. But, as I was about to sit down the proud winner of the bitch-of-the-year award, Lauren Mallory, decided she wanted me to murder her.

"Bella? Why are you late? And sneaking in without Mr Vesalius noticing? Shame on you!" The teacher turned around in shock, and noticed me hovering near my seat, sending death glares to Mallory.  
"Miss Swan? Arrived at last have we? Would you mind telling me where you were?" Mr Vesalius raised his eyebrows at me, patronisingly. I smiled innocently and replied,  
"Oh, sir, I was just prying Lauren's mom off of my dad. She's really desperate - I guess we know where Lauren gets it from," the class laughed and Lauren turned a dark shade of purple. Probably because she knows it's true: Lauren's mom had been trying to get my dad to have intercourse with her for the past 6 months. Funnily enough, it was since she found out what my dad's paycheck was...  
"Bella, sit down. Class, shut up," Vesalius said impatiently, while Mallory glared at me and I mouthed _bitch_ at her.

I made it through four more lessons until finally it was lunch. I stomped through the crowds of spotty freshman until I got to my locker and thumped it hard. I had long since forgotten my combination, so I just smashed the door in the magic place that would make it open. I shoved my books in, grabbed my lunch, shut the locker, and was about to go to the cafeteria, when that all too familiar stench forced itself up my nose.

Mike Newton's heavy cologne pushed me up against my locker and I gagged in disgust. Newton had been trying to get into my pants for about a year now, and that's not how I rolled.  
"Hey," he breathed down my neck. I didn't panic. I just let my mind work through the usual options. 1, kick him in the balls and go eat my lunch; it was PB and J today. 2, pretend to be really into his vile personality, and then when I got close, scream in his ear. Or, 3, my personal favourite, do the Jenna Marbles face until he went away thinking I was a freak. **(AN: If you don't know it look up 'How To Avoid Talking To People You Don't Want To Talk To' on YouTube.)** But, I decided to go with option 1 as I was hungry as chiz and wanted this douche bag to leave me alone.

I leaned in closer and his eyes lit up, obviously thinking that I had finally given in to his advances. What an idiot. This was not the case and as I slowly lifted my knee up ready to knee his baby bits, I smirked. Over his shoulder. I could see his friend Tyler's eyes widen, knowing what I was about to do. Crowley cautiously said,  
"Mike..." but Newton told him to shut it. _He tried to warn you..._ I thought. Making my voice breathy and seductive, I whispered,  
"Oh, Mike," before slamming my knee up and hearing his gurgling as he collapsed onto the floor, holding his hands to his nuts. "You're such a git, mate." **(AN: Is that too British an insult?)**

I skipped over his rolling body and smiled evilly. Today wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Two more lessons to go and I could hang out with Jake. I sauntered into the lunch hall and raked my eyes over every table in there. I couldn't see my friends at first, but then Angela came up behind me and said hi.  
"Hey, 'sup muchacha?" I greeted her normally, and she frowned, noticing that we had nowhere to sit. I heard her sigh, and said, "No worries, girl, watch," and walked over to a bunch of freshman nerds chatting and giggling over some Pokémon. I sat down on their table and the talking ceased. They all looked at me like they'd never seen a girl before, and I smiled sweetly, and said, "Get the fuck off this table, dorks." Some may have said it was rude - mean, even. But, I would prefer to call it practical. The little boys scrambled to get away, and one kid even left me his chocolate chip cookies. I waved Angela over and she came and joined me, albeit hesitantly.

"That was pretty mean, Bells," she said quietly. I frowned, and said,  
"I prefer to call it blunt," I grinned crookedly and continued, "Besides, would you still love me if I didn't use my amazing talents to get us a seat?" She never could stay mad at me for long though and half-smiled at me. The rest of our friends soon joined us, and before I knew it, we were laughing and talking like no tomorrow.

"Hey, Bella?" Eric said, continuing when I looked up, "Did you have anything to do with Mike having an ice pack on his balls?" He said it so seriously, and everything went quiet for a moment, until suddenly everyone burst out laughing.  
"How did you know?" I cheered. Unfortunately, at the mention of Mike the conversation turned to gossip and I sighed dramatically.  
"Bella has AP Biology last, don't you?" Angela asked me, turning away from a conversation she was having with a guy in her Math, Ben.  
"Yeah," I replied, my mouth full of PB and J, "Why?"  
"Ben said there was a new guy in his French and History classes that does AP Biology. I don't think he's in here at the moment, so if you see him, make sure you rate his looks, 'kay?" I rolled my eyes but nodded. Angela was so completely opposite from me: I was pale, she was dark; I was blunt, she was shy; I was a slacker, she tried her best; but most of all, I only cared about what the people _I_ cared about thought about me, but she needed to be good for everyone. Poor Angela, caring about so many trivial things. It made her who she was though.

When the bell went, I decided to skip. Yeah, I know, step back there's a badass in the room, but I just needed some air. I wandered to the back of the school, where all the stoners hung out, but just sat at a picnic table and listened to music. I'd much rather do this than the real music lessons that stupid Mrs Galen made me suffer through. I daydreamed about Jake and how he was gonna fix me up a dirt bike that Seth, another of the kids from the Rez, had sold me for ten bucks, and how crazy badass I was gonna look on it. I also hoped Jake would make my truck go faster than 47 mph, because if he didn't, as much as I'd hate to admit it, that piece of junk was old and by next year, it'd be in the dump. Loads of the girls in school not on the Reservation thought Jake and I were together, but he's just like my little brother, and it'd be weird if we dated.

By the time Biology came, I was tempted to just go home, but I remembered that I had agreed to 'rate' this guy for Angela, so I headed to the science block. I walked in late, and with my headphones still in, but Miss Paré was scared to death of me so when I came in she gulped loudly and pretended she didn't see me. I smirked in her direction, but my face went blank when I noticed a dude sitting in my chair. I stalked over, and gazed at him steadily until he looked up. His golden eyes pierced through my brown ones and I cocked my head to the side, narrowing my vision and staring him down. Eventually, he coughed and said,  
"Can I help you?" I held my head up high, satisfied that I'd won the stare-down.  
"You're sitting in my seat," I announced, glaring at him. He grinned and I raised my eyebrows. Nobody had ever given me that reaction before. I got annoyed then. "Move," I continued, nodding my head for emphasis. He just coughed half-heartedly and continued grinning, "_Now_," I accentuated.

Finally, I got him to move his ass over and I realised the whole class, and Miss Paré, were watching our little exchange in amusement. I whipped my head around to glare at them, and the whooshing noise of thirty heads turning to the front swept through the classroom like a wave. I sighed in exasperation, and looked to Miss Paré expectantly. "Miss? AP Biology? I want a reason for coming to this lesson when I could be riding a dirt bike," the teacher stood still for a moment, then realised that she was the person I was talking to, and shook her head, as if to clear her thoughts.  
"Right, um... where was I? Oh! Environmental and genetic variation. If you'll turn your text books to the biology section and look for 'genetics'..." The lesson continued as normal after that, though I couldn't help but notice that the guy next to me kept looking at me funny. What a creep.

* * *

**AN: How'd I do? Please review! (That rhymed...)  
Coming up next:**

"_He was alright, I guess," I told Angela the next day, "Spiky hair, a coppery colour. Weird gold eyes though, like an angel's..." I trailed off and Angela looked at me incredulously.  
"You _so_ just called the guy an angel!" she exclaimed._

**I don't own Twilight.**

**P.S. If you recognise the teacher names 10 points. I'm a history nerd. :)**


	2. Wednesdays

**AN: Hi! Next chapter...**

* * *

When I arrived at the Black's house, Jake was standing at the door, ready to greet me.  
"Hey, Bells," he said cheerfully, I nodded in reply and shut the door to my truck. Stuffing my hands in my pockets, he grinned. "So you went to school today?" I gave him a sarcastic smile and he continued, "It was super boring..." I yawned as if to prove his point but he just laughed. I hadn't spoken a word yet, and that was what was so great about Jake, I didn't have to say anything and he would just go on like I had.

"How are the bikes coming along?" I spoke at last, ending his ramblings about school on the Rez in mid sentence. He didn't mind; he was just talking to get me to talk.  
"They are coming along nicely, I think. I reckon I'll have 'em done by next week at the latest," My face lit up. I exclaimed,  
"That's great Jake! I swear, all I've been thinking about is getting on that bike..." He smiled at me, but it was different... like a _loving_ smile. Gross. I fell silent and he coughed awkwardly. What was this? Jake and I weren't uncomfortable... ever.

"Anyway!" I said loudly, breaking the silence, "I was thinking... if you had the time,"  
"I always have the time for you, Bella," he interrupted softly. I frowned,  
"Could you, maybe..." I pouted, "Make my fucky trucky go faster?" He grinned and I sighed in relief. When he didn't reply, I gave him my best puppy dog face.  
"Bells, you said you'd never do that face to me! You cheat! Ugh, you know I can't resist it! I'm melting, melting..." He is so over-dramatic. I yanked him up and shoved him a bit. "But, seriously, Bella. Your _trucky_ is that," I gave him a questioning look, as if to say _what?_ and he elaborated. "Fucky." I laughed out loud, but then moaned in annoyance when what he said registered.  
"But you have magic fixing hands!" I grabbed him hands and shook them around a bit. I noticed he stiffened, "Magic?" I said into his hands, "Come out, magic! I need you!"  
"There's none left, Bella. At least not for your shitty truck," he said impatiently. I stepped back in shock. Jacob never talked like that to me...

"He was alright; I guess," I told Angela the next day, "Spiky hair, a coppery colour. Weird gold eyes though, like an angel's..." I trailed off and Angela looked at me incredulously.  
"You so just called the guy an angel!" she exclaimed,  
"I did not! I merely stated that the amber-ness of his eye colour resembled the amber-ness of the eye colour of angel's. Did you know that the cells in your eye come in different shapes? Rod-shaped cells allow you to see shapes, and cone-shaped cells allow you to see colour. See, I'm full of fun facts about eyes! Eyes are wonderful things! We can see with them, we can- oomph," Angela put her hand on my mouth.  
"Whoa, Bella. You just spouted another 'fun fact'," I did that when I got defensive. It was kind of embarrassing, but I'd only really ever done it in front of friends 'cause I don't get defensive with people I don't care about. "I'll shut up about the guy, okay?" I nodded glumly and headed for third period. Gym.

The hall was full of spotty, hormonal teenagers trying to make themselves look cool in their yellow and red school PE kit. That's starting at a failure. The guys were rolling up their already short-sleeved polo shirts to make their pathetic arm muscles bulge, and the girls were tying their shirts at the back to tighten the front, so their curves were on display and their boobs looked bigger. **(AN: No jokes, girls in my class actually do that.)** Casually, I strode in, with my baggy red basketball shorts and my delightfully comfortable yellow PE shirt. From the corner of my eye, I could see the guys playing some kind of ball game and Mike's team was obviously losing. Right as I looked though, Mike saw me. Great.

"Hey, sweetie!" he called as if I hadn't made his balls an odd shape yesterday with my knee.  
"Fuck off, Newton," I replied coolly. We had attracted attention with our exchange - people probably wanted me to damage Mike again, which I would gladly do. Jessica Stanley, one of the girls doing the T-shirt thing, came over. She liked Mike for some reason.  
"What's up, Mikey? Bella." She greeted me rudely. I raised my eyebrows and smirked. This would be fun.  
"How are you soft bits _Mikey_?" I mimicked Jessica. She just glared.  
"Yeah, they're, um..." Mike started to say, but Jessica interrupted,  
"You shouldn't injure people like that Swan," This girl _annoyed_ me.  
"You shouldn't stick your ass in other people's business, _Stanley_," I replied,  
"Or what, Swan? You gonna kick me in the balls?" I stepped forward, knocking her shoulder with mine,  
"Do you want me to? You're acting like you want me to. I'm going to-" I was cut off by Miss Harvey and Mr Williams, pulling us apart. "Damn it! I was gonna punch you so hard, you're face would have been so shocked, it would have gone into your as-"  
"Bella!" Mr Williams yelled, I just glared at the person who came second in the runnings for the bitch-of-the-year award. "If I see this happening again, you will BOTH get detention. If you have to, vent your anger into the game!" I looked towards our PE area and grinned evilly. Dodge ball. My favourite.

Jess's face contorted and saliva spat out of her gaping mouth, as the bright pink rubber ball hit her smack on the face. _Poor ball_, I thought sadly, _having to touch a face covered in God knows how much shit_.  
"Doesn't count!" Miss Harvey shouted tiredly from the sidelines yet again. Funnily enough, all of my throws had smashed Jessica in the face. It's like they're attracted to it or something. Her whole head was covered in big red blotches of irritated skin where a load of unhygienic sports equipment had touched it. I say_ touched_; I mean really hard.

When Gym was over, I looked at my watch. 12:07pm. I could go to Music... _or_ I smirked, _I could go steal some eggs from food tech and throw them at Miss Paré's car... _she'd know it was me, but, I mean, she wouldn't do anything about it. Acting like nothing was wrong, I sauntered away from the music block, and headed towards food tech. Sneaking through the office would be easy, and getting to the pantry would be even easier. I just had to get through the class of seniors in there.

I've had my fair share of scrapes with seniors. Last year, when I was a sophomore, I beat up a senior guy for... um, I can't remember what he was doing, but it was annoying. So, I entered the classroom and the bored looking teenagers were at their stations, baking what smelled like cakes. Great; there would definitely be eggs then. I stalked through the room quietly. Only a giant bear-like guy had noticed me so far (he looked ridiculous in a tiny green plastic apron), and he was just grinning. I had a feeling he knew what I was gonna do. I made it to the office and nobody was in there, so I just went straight to the pantry.

Ah, the pantry. Many great memories. Of eating, of course. Of getting into trouble, obviously. Of locking some freshman in here because she was called Lauren... The fridge was at the end of the tiny room and lo and behold, there were eggs in there. I grabbed a box, getting the fullest one, of course and stuffing it up my shirt. If anyone asked, yeah I had a square belly. It's an illness, get over it. Dashing through the office to the classroom, everything went silent when I walked in. Mrs Andreas glared at me and I grinned and decided to keep up the act.

"Hey, Mrs Andreas! Do you know where I am?" I said, confusedly, "I think I'm lost..." Mrs Andreas looked furious. Like, I-just-gave-her-an-injured-puppy-let-her learn-to-love-it-took-it-away-again-killed-it-and-then-gave-her-it's-corpse, furious. I looked for the bear-dude. He was laughing silently next to this really pretty blond chick. She looked like a bitch. Speaking of bitches, Mrs Andreas said,  
"Follow me, Miss Swan. You have Music now, don't you?" I nodded and followed her, after handing her the eggs, of course. Turning back to the seniors that were all staring at me, I caught the eye of the big guy, flipped him the bird, and mouthed _fuck you_. What a dick.

* * *

**AN: I put more swearing in. :/ I don't swear at all really so I guess I just needed to get it out. Sorry for no Edward BTW. lol Bella doesn't even know his name yet! :)  
Coming up next:**

_"Right! You just earned yourself an hour's detention, Mr Cullen! Such inappropriate language! And to a teacher!" While the guy was rooting around in a drawer for a detention letter - the bottom of my bag was littered with them - I slowly snuck out of the fire door. As soon as I was out I laughed really hard. Who knew that Edward was such a rebel?_

**I don't own Twilight.**


	3. Thursdays

**AN: Here it is:**

* * *

Mrs Andreas gripped my shoulder, her fake nails digging into my skin; if she pressed any harder, she would draw blood. She marched me through the corridor, heading straight for the music block. When we arrived at the door, she barged in loudly, causing the melodies seeping throughout the room to cease. Mrs Andreas started barking at the teacher, and I smirked. She was just so darn funny when she was angry,  
"Wipe that smile off of your face, Isabella! You will be spending an hour with me in after school detention! Mrs Galen," she said angrily, turning to the shocked educator, "Miss Swan was stealing eggs from my fridge, no doubt to throw at someone's car-"  
"How'd you know?" I interrupted cheekily. She shoved me into the room and swept out of the room in a rage. When she was gone, everybody just stared at me.

Mrs Galen coughed quietly and said,  
"Well, Bella. Um... go sit at the drum kit. We were just playing a new tune. Our melody was missing a beat," Yeah, I play drums. I like hitting things, but I only play them in music, really. I nodded awkwardly and sat at the musical instrument. People still stared at me, and I rolled my eyes and looked at the sheet music. It showed just a simple rock beat so when Mrs Galen nodded at me, I began with ease. When we were quite into the song, my eyes drifted. Jessica Stanley was glaring at me from behind a cello, and Mike was staring at me creepily from the choir. Then I saw the pianist. It was the stubborn dude from Biology.

His back was to me; the piano faced the choir. He was quite good, I mean, for a piano player. I'm more into My Chemical Romance and Paramore and stuff, but pianists can be okay. At the end of the song, Mrs Galen put us into groups. We were starting a new topic about a cappella. Each group would do one part of the song and the whole class would be assessed at the end of the term. Unfortunately, I ended up with angel-eyes.

"Eggs? Really?" He smirked; I just glared at him and said,  
"It's more fun than it sounds. You should try it someday," It was sarcastic. The idiot that he was though, thought I was coming onto him.  
"Are you asking me on a date, Miss Swan?" I looked at him incredulously and replied, or rather, squeaked,  
"What? No! D- Did you know that kissing burns 25 calories per minute?" Oops. He grinned confusedly,  
"What? Kissing, already?"  
"No! I don't even know your name!" My voice was now ultrasonic and I heard Mrs Galen call across the classroom that my voice was too high to be the bass line. He smiled and stuck his hand out,  
"Edward Cullen, pleasure to meet you," I could feel the blood gently draining from my face. I grabbed his hand tightly and shook it. Cold.  
"Bella. Did you know that kissing spreads fewer germs than hand shaking?" Great. I basically just said that I'd rather kiss him than shake his hand. He laughed musically.  
"You have some amazing, pointless trivia in your head don't you?"

Thursday came and already I knew that Edward and I would be friends. He was a bit of a goody-two-shoes, though and I didn't know if I would like that. I started making plans to crack his good side. I had a few options in mind and hopefully I would get to try out all of them. Top of the list: getting him a detention. I would be there already what with the egg incident, as I liked to call it.

It was too easy to get a detention when you were me. Now, how to get Eddie one? I could tell him Mike punched me and he had to beat up Mike to defend my honour - he seemed crazy into that whole 'chivalry' shit. Or, I could give him a note with a cartoon picture of the teacher naked... but, what class? I'd obviously have to be in it, and I only had Biology and Music with him that I knew of so far. Miss Paré wouldn't give him detention, she's too scared for that, and Mrs Galen liked him...

"Hey, Eddie-"  
"It's Edward,"  
"Yeah, Eddie, what have you got next?" He paused for a moment, thinking.  
"Um... personal development, I think."  
"Gross. Are you doing Sex Ed yet?"  
"I don't know, this is only my first week. I haven't had it yet." I nodded my head. I didn't have that lesson - I had Chemistry - but I could go join in anyway. That would make it easier for me to get Edward into trouble.

I followed behind Edward to his next class, laughing silently as he didn't even realise I was there. I passed Angela in the hall and could tell that she was about to say hi or something but I gestured to Edward and her eyes widened. As she continued down the crowded corridor she turned and gave me a double thumbs up. I mouthed _I know, right_ and sneaked after Edward. When he went into the classroom, people looked at me like I was crazy. _Damn sure, I'm crazy._ I looped my arm with Edward's and jumped slightly. His arm was cold. He smirked at me and said,  
"What are you doing here, Isabella? Following me?" He looked amused.  
"No," I grinned, "Getting you into trouble."

The teacher walked in - I didn't know who it was - and started talking about changes in the body. I ducked down and hid behind Edward's chair, my hands held on his back. He stiffened. Suddenly, I had an idea.  
"Does anyone know the correct term for this part of the body?" He was pointing at a picture of a man's doodle. From behind Edward's back I said in a deep voice,  
"Ball sack, sir!" The teacher looked at Edward, and replied,  
"Mr Cullen. If you are trying to create a reputation as a class clown, I strongly suggest you stop it," He continued with his lesson and Edward mumbled, "What!?" very quietly. It was directed at me. I grinned evilly.

"What about this part? No jokes Mr Cullen," But, I wasn't Mr Cullen.  
"Dick! Like you!" Edward coughed really loudly, but the teacher heard. I laughed as quietly as I could, but some of the students around me noticed I was there and started laughing too, so the teacher didn't notice,  
"Cullen! One more inappropriate peep out of you and you will get a detention!" Edward nodded slowly and I could feel his annoyed gaze at me. The teacher decided that it was too easy to make stupid remarks about male genitalia and moved on to female changes during puberty. This was too simple really.

The guy was trying very hard not to ask questions that Edward - well, me, actually - could answer rudely, but I was determined to get Eddie a detention.  
"What is the part of the female body that-" he started to ask, but I made Edward answer,  
"-Is your favourite? The rack is mine personally, but I can see you as more of an earlobe sucker," the class burst into laughter and I was astounded that this guy couldn't tell a male voice from a female's impersonation of one. Maybe I was just too good at it. That worried me slightly.  
"Right! You just earned yourself an hour's detention, Mr Cullen! Such inappropriate language! And to a teacher!" While the guy was rooting around in a drawer for a detention letter - the bottom of my bag was littered with them - I slowly sneaked out of the fire door. As soon as I was out I laughed really hard. Who knew that Edward was such a rebel?

* * *

**AN: It is ten to eleven. Oh, well. I fall asleep at school anyway. Oh, BTW the teacher's names are from my history class. The four famous doctors were Galen - Roman doctor, Ambroise Paré - French doctor, Andreas Vesalius - Austrian doctor, and William Harvey - English doctor. 10 points if you got them. :) I'll try and update this weekend but I love sleeping, so don't count on it. :D  
Coming up next:**

_I almost forgot the pain. That is, until, I walked into a door,  
"SHIT!" I shouted again, he held his eyes shut and said quietly,  
"Let's get you to the hospital."_**  
**

**I don't own Twilight.**


	4. Detentions

**AN: I am updating on a week end! Yay! (Only because I didn't update yesterday :/) Oh, and this chapter is still Thursday... and I put Friday on the chapter before even though that was supposed to be Thursday as well. Here's Chapter 4 - Detentions.**

* * *

Grinning smugly, I watched from outside the classroom as Edward walked out. His face said angry, but his eyes told me that it was all an act.  
"What was that for?" he said in an annoyed voice, I smiled and started strolling down the corridor, silently telling him to follow.  
"I'm going to crack your good side, Cullen," I said simply.  
"My good side?" he questioned, "What makes you think I have a good side, _Swan_?" I stopped suddenly, and turned to look at him. I cocked my head to the side and analysed him. He stared back calmly. So, we were having another stare-off. I was determined to win again, but so was he, it seemed. Eventually, I broke. He laughed and I glared at him, and continued walking.  
"I know you don't have a bad side, Cullen. You get good grades, you don't skip and you come into school on time - in a posh, shiny, silver Volvo at that." I described his car in awe, "Do you know what my car is? A rusted, barely even red, there's so much rust, truck that doesn't go over 47 miles per hour."

He smiled and didn't answer. The bell went, signalling lunchtime. He was still next to me when I reached my locker and grabbed my lunch. He smirked when he saw how I opened my locker and I rolled my eyes at him.  
"Why not just put your combination in?" I replied in a 'duh' voice that I had forgotten it ages ago. He shook his head and I growled,  
"Not all of us have perfect memories, Cullen,"  
"It's not always a good thing to be able to remember, Bella." I ignored him and was heading for lunch when the _smell_ arrived.  
"Shit," I muttered as Mike Newton sauntered over to me.  
"Hey, babe, how are you? You weren't in Chemistry and didn't wait for me outside Music," he said patronisingly, I shoved him away and said,  
"Piss off, Newton," Edward was watching the scene with a dark look in his eyes. Mike persisted and I was about kick his ass _again_, when Edward intervened.

He was there so quickly I didn't even see him move. One second Mike was trying to get me to kiss him, and a blink later Edward had him in mid-air by the scruff of his jersey and was staring him in the eyes with so much intensity, I was scared that the room was almost alight.  
"She _said_ piss off." Newton was struggling, but Edward's hands were whiter than his already so pale skin, so he wasn't going anywhere. Eventually, he stopped wriggling and just breathed deeply, glaring at Edward. A couple of moments had passed and Edward hadn't moved so I stepped forward to break it up. I put my hand to Edward's back and he stiffened and took a deep breath. Abruptly, he dropped Mike and stormed down the corridor. I didn't follow. Newton glanced at me like I was the plague and walked away, and I hoped that he wouldn't bother me again.

I wasn't myself at lunch. I just slowly ate my chicken sandwich, looking into the distance. I was asked if I was okay a lot, but I nodded and didn't say anything. Edward's face when Mike was in the air was stuck in my mind like glue. He looked as though he was going to tear Mike apart! I shook my head to clear my thoughts and knew that I would make him explain. I waited till the end of school, not paying attention in lessons, but then, I never did, so nobody took any notice.

Detention arrived slower than I needed it to. I wanted an explanation. Cool, calm and collected, goody-two-shoes Edward was strong, and had anger issues. What? When I walked into the detention room, the typical people were in there. A couple of the druggies; I nodded to them when I came in, Kristen Pattinson and her boyfriend Rob Stewart; they were making out in the back of the room, and Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley and some other of their douche bag friends. Great. He was about to come over and talk to me once I sat down, but then Edward arrived and gave him the worst death glare I had ever seen and I shrunk back into my own seat even though it wasn't directed at me.

Edward sat down next to me and neither of us said anything. Once the teacher had signed everyone's papers and left the room, we all burst into chatter.  
"What the hell?" I said, over the chaos. He didn't reply. He just stared at the front of the room. "Mike is a fat ass! How are you so fucking strong, Cullen?" He quickly spun his head to look me in the eyes.  
"Don't curse," was all he said.  
"I fucking will fucking curse, until you fucking give me a fucking explanation!" he winced at my volume because some of the other kids turned to look at us. He didn't say anything and I waited until the other kids weren't paying us any attention. When that happened I punched him.

"SHIT!" I screamed. His face was like ice! Freezing cold, and fucking hard! He was looking at my disfigured hand in apologetic sadness. Like it was his fault I had smashed my hand to his beautiful face. Not beautiful. Just his face. My hand was slowly turning purple and I was doubled over in pain. He took my hand in his and stroked it and I winced. Everyone in the room was looking at us when Edward stood up and guided me to the door. Mike called out,  
"It's detention, you can't leave!" he sounded desperate. I bet he only got himself detention to be with me.  
"Fuck off and get a life, Newton!" I yelled at the door angrily. It definitely wasn't the time to lecture me on cursing but Cullen decided to anyway.

"I don't like it when you swear, Bella," he said softly, not blinking. I looked him in the eyes and said,  
"Why, Cullen?" he sighed and said,  
"Edward, please call me Edward. _Because_," he nodded his head for emphasis, "Beautiful mouths shouldn't say ugly things, Bella." He kept saying my name and it calmed me down a little. I blushed so much at him calling my mouth beautiful that I almost forgot the pain. That is, until, I walked into a door,  
"SHIT!" I shouted again, he held his eyes shut and said quietly,  
"Let's get you to the hospital."

* * *

**AN: This chapter is a bit shorter, but oh well. It was a good point to stop at. I know this is what happened in Eclipse, I think, where Bella punches Jake but it fit in here and I am trying to get as much of the books into this as possible. Review please! :)  
Coming up next:**

_"You broke my hand!"  
"You broke your hand, Bella, not me. I didn't ask you to punch my face!" He breathed in a bit and froze.  
"Fine." He seemed surprised that I had dropped it, but I got out of the car and plodded in the opposite way to the school. I could hear Edward sigh loudly from the five feet away I was now. I also heard a car door open and close and heavy footsteps following me._

**I don't own Twilight, but I do own New Moon. Just kidding.**_  
_


	5. Accidents

**AN: Sorry this is so late!**

* * *

Edward calmly walked me out of the school, gripping my arm tightly.  
"Come on, Bella. If we go now, my father will be in," His father worked at the hospital? "Yes," Edward answered my unspoken question. Did I say that aloud? "Yes," he grinned. I blushed a little and shoved him playfully. He didn't budge a centimetre. He pulled me over to his car and opened the door for me. It was the sleek, shiny, silver Volvo. I still saw him as more of a Lamborghini kind of guy.  
"What about my truck?" I asked, and he said,  
"Leave it here, I'll drive you to school tomorrow," I wondered what people would say to that, but then I remembered that I don't care. Ha.

We arrived at the hospital ten minutes later and Edward's grip on my arm became stronger. He started acting strange, staring at blood bags and holding his breath. His eyes even turned black. Weird! I was dragged along corridors until Edward pointed out a tall, pale, blond man in his late twenties, I guessed.  
"Carlisle," Edward called and the man turned around.  
"Hello, Edward. Who is this?"  
"Bella," I stuck my hand out quickly, then remembered that it was in extreme agony. I yelped and held it to my chest.  
"She punched me in the face," Edward said quietly and Carlisle nodded as if that explained everything. He brought me forward, though, and escorted me from the room. He took me into an x-ray room and scanned my hand.  
"Yep, broken. Have you called your father? He ought to know about this, Bella." He frowned at me when I shook my head and took in a deep breath. "Nurse? Please put a cast on Bella's hand, I'll be right back."

Once the nurse had given up trying to make nice small talk with me, she had just gotten on with putting the cast on. When she was done with it, I wandered into the corridor, and saw Edward and the blond girl from food tech muttering to each other. I tried to listen in but as soon as I got close enough, Edward turned and smiled tightly at me.  
"Is this her?" the pretty blond asked, annoyed.  
"Yes. Bella," Edward walked towards me and held out his arm slightly. I gingerly took it, and let him bring me over. "This is Rosalie, my adopted sister. Rosalie, this is Bella."  
"The girl that got you detention and tried to steal eggs from Mrs Andreas... She's not worth it Edward." She said bluntly. Gee, thanks. Edward surprised me though, and said,  
"I think she is Rosalie. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking Bella home."

We arrived at the exit to the hospital, with sleep in my eyes. In the waiting room, there was Charlie. When we went over, Charlie stared at Edward and he looked down abruptly. Charlie narrowed his eyes triumphantly and said gruffly,  
"What did you do this time, Bells?"  
"I resent that! I was defending my honour," I held my head up high, and let Cullen smirk at me from the corner of my vision. I sneered at him and Charlie glared daggers. As if it were Edward's fault. "It's Edward's fault." I calmly stated, and Edward looked at me incredulously.  
"What? You punched me!" He was getting defensive. I rolled my eyes and said,  
"You can't blame the injured one," I cocked my head to the side and Charlie sighed loudly and pushed me towards the door, while Cullen smiled victoriously at me. I flipped him my middle finger and said,  
"I'd give you two, but your fat face smashed my other one." He raised his eyebrows and called out,  
"I'll pick you up at eight, Bella!" Charlie looked at me, but I ignored him.

It was quiet in the car at first, but it always was with Charlie. We were comfortable with silence and I didn't mind that. I'd never liked conversations anyway. When we were home, and I was just about to get out of the car, I think I faintly heard Charlie mutter,  
"Good one, Bells," I smirked and went indoors to go to bed. Did I have homework? Probably. Did I care? Uh, no.

I woke drearily to the sound of beeping outside. I groggily rolled over and swore loudly. I forgot I had a frigging cast on my hand. I pulled down my dark purple tank top that had ridden up in the night and shoved my curtains open angrily. Stupid Cullen, waking me up. For school! Ugh. I peered out the window and saw Edward waving patronisingly at me while leaning on the hood of his car. I gave him the middle finger (I'd been doing that a lot lately...) and got dressed in the first pair of jeans and converse that I could find. Shrugging on a plaid shirt and my messenger bag, I stomped down the stairs. I grabbed an apple from the kitchen and left the house.

"Oh, sorry, Bella, did I wake you up?" Edward sneered jokingly. Not in the mood.  
"Fuck off," I countered slowly, too tired to give him a proper reply. He shook his head exasperatedly and got in the car. He drove quickly, which I liked, but not quickly enough, which I didn't like. I didn't complain though as I didn't want to be early for school. I had maths first thing, so I wasn't exactly jumping with anticipation when we arrived.

"Bella?" Edward asked softly, I only graced him with a grunt and he continued, "I would like to introduce you to my family, please." I was about to refuse, but then I thought, no. Let's make him work for it.  
"One condition," I stated. He nodded and I added, "No backsies." He furrowed his eyebrows, worrying what the condition was. "You explain." I didn't have to elaborate but he automatically shook his head. "Come on!" I shouted, "You broke my hand!"  
"You broke your hand, Bella, not me. I didn't ask you to punch my face!" He breathed in a bit and froze.  
"Fine." He seemed surprised that I had dropped it, but I got out of the car and plodded in the opposite way to the school. I could hear Edward sigh loudly from the five feet away I was now. I also heard a car door open and close and heavy footsteps following me.

"Bella," Edward said impatiently. I ignored him and continued into the forest, going deeper and deeper towards the more thickly branched trees. "Bella." Cullen was getting angry. "Bella! Stop!" I turned suddenly, catching him off guard and he blinked in surprise.  
"Tell me the truth, Edward. What are you?" My voice was quiet, vulnerable, even. I was getting soft, thanks to Cullen.  
"What do you think, Bella?"  
"I have considered kryptonite, a science experiment gone wrong and getting bit by venomous spiders,"  
"The venomous spider thing isn't far off,"  
"Edward!" I was getting tired of him being like this. "Tell me, please."  
"What if I'm a monster, Bella?"

* * *

**AN: Again, sorry this is late, I am super busy, what with ruining one of my GCSEs and all. :/  
Coming up next:**

"_I'm a vampire, Bella." I stared at him in shock, then let a smile erupt on my face.  
"A vampire? That is so badass, Cullen!"_

**I don't own Twilight.**


	6. Confessions

**AN: Here is my really late gift to you!**

* * *

Shuffling the sticks and mud on the ground around with my converse-clad feet, I waited for his response. He was hesitant, but I was not going to let him go without an explanation.  
"What if I'm a monster, Bella?" he asked shakily.  
"A monster, Cullen?" I raised my eyebrows, "You don't have purple fur or spikes emerging from your orifices," he chuckled awkwardly, given the circumstances.  
"If you had one guess now for what I am, what would it be?" I thought hard and spoke what was going through my mind,  
"Well, you have a _very_ hard face," he smiled, "cold, skin... um, you have anger issues and are really fast and strong," I continued, recalling what had happened with Mike, "You have eyes that change colour, bit weird, by the way... so unless you're Angel from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, then I don't know," I started laughing, but it trailed off when I saw that Edward didn't look amused.

"You're not a vampire!? Ha!" I tried to convince myself he was joking. I mean, really? A vampire?  
"Bella..." Edward began,  
"No! No... no, uh, ha!" This was crazy, I-I didn't believe it, "I'm not an idiot, Cullen. The others set you up to this, didn't they? How'd you do it? Ice packs on your face whenever I wasn't looking? Too bad though, knowing a vampire would be awesome..." I was ranting again.

"I'm a vampire, Bella," I stared at him in shock, then let a smile erupt on my face.  
"A vampire? That is so badass, Cullen!" He looked at me for a moment in surprise, "If it's true..." I added. I didn't want to seem like a fool. Edward just grinned and said incredulously,  
"You're not scared?" It dawned on me that Cullen could kill me right now if he wanted to.  
"Are you going to kill me, Cullen?" His black eyes frowned at me, and I said, "Nah, you couldn't kill me if you tried to," he looked at me oddly for a moment, and then he said playfully,  
"Wanna bet?" I narrowed my eyes mischievously and stepped forward to grab him, but when I blinked he wasn't there. I jumped when he tapped my shoulder from behind. "What was that about killing you?" He picked me up and leaped upwards onto a high branch. I yelped in surprise and grabbed Edward tighter, ignoring the pain of my cast-covered hand. He smiled and held onto me and looked like he was enjoying my reaction.

"What are you doing? Put me down, Cullen!" He only smirked and replied,  
"If you never call me Cullen again. It's either Edward, Master or Sexy-Edward-Master-Awesome-Cullen." I was gripping onto him like a leech now and burying my face into his designer jacket.  
"Designer, Cu-Edward? Seriously?" He laughed and said,  
"Aw, I was hoping you'd go for Sexy-Edward-Master-Awesome-Cullen," he feigned disappointment, and answered my previous question, "Yes, designer. Alice picked it out for me - my sister," he said when I looked confused, "Besides, Carlisle is a doctor, and since we are very old and don't need food, we are quite wealthy..." he trailed off; obviously embarrassed that he could afford clothes worth more than my car.

"How old are you exactly, Edward?" Edward sighed and jumped to another branch, me still clinging onto him.  
"17," he abruptly stated, and I raised my eyebrows, and watched him avoid my gaze.  
"How long have you been 17?" He started climbing the tree, after manoeuvring me into a piggy-back position on his back.  
"A while," was his response and I let it go. I also let the terror of falling to my doom go - I was conversing with a blood-sucking super strong, super fast, super _hot_ vampire that could just drain me dry if he wanted to, after all.

We spent the whole day just talking - me holding onto Edward's back, him telling me about life as a vampire. It turned out that he didn't drink human blood, only animal, and that his family was the same. He also told me, when I asked how he can resist human blood when he was so close to so much of it, that it is easy if he has recently drunk, but that my blood smelled the best, from his experiences. I didn't want to know what his experiences with human blood were, but I guessed I should have been flattered that he thought my blood smelled nice...?

The sky began to turn dark and I looked up at it. The stars were really bright tonight and I smiled wearily in wonder and fatigue. My eyes were getting droopy and Edward noticed. He dropped to the ground smoothly and I barely felt the difference in altitude. I did feel the wind rushing past my ears, though, and my hair whipping messily around my head. I think I fell asleep on Edward's back, as well, because the next thing I remembered was that I was on my bed, above the covers and still fully clothed.

I awoke to my dad shaking my shoulder.  
"Bells? Bella? Wake up," I rubbed my eyes and muttered,  
"Fuck off, dad," he was used to it so he just sighed and said,  
"I didn't hear you come in, Bella. Where were you? School rang the station and said you never turned up. What were you doing?" I blearily tried to recall the happenings of the day and my eyes widen in realisation.  
"Uh, I felt... unwell?" Charlie rolled his eyes and said sarcastically,  
"You were 'unwell'," he used air quotes, "two weeks ago, Bella. I'm disappointed in you," he left my room and slammed the door. I showed the white peeling paint of it's behind what my middle finger looked like. I quickly put on my pyjama shorts and clambered back into bed.

The next time I woke up - I was not having a good sleep tonight - it was because I was freezing. The window was wide open, the blind shaking back and forth in the wind. I leaned over from my bed and closed it, annoyed. I was pretty sure it wasn't open when Charlie came in... I fell asleep for the third time that day and dreamed about a certain badass awesome blood-drinking messy-haired man coming in through my window and watching me sleep.

* * *

**AN: Sorry if my Edward is more playful than Stephanie Meyer's. I always thought Edward was so grumpy... :) Please review!  
Coming up next:**

_"Hi, I'm Alice!" the girl was _much _too preppy for my liking, "I can tell we're gonna be great friends!" I smiled tightly and pulled my hand back before she started jumping up and down with joy, taking my hand with her. I only shook her hand..._**  
**

**I don't own Twilight.**


End file.
